My Darling Candy Striper
by usamamo
Summary: Odango in the hospital? Mamoru loses his mind. Throw into the mix 5 busy bodies and Mina's hunky cousin and let's see how far we can push the cool, calm and collected Chiba Mamoru. Ch. 7 is up. I couldn't stop writing so the finale is posted. Please R&R.
1. 1: Beautiful Day

Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and will never own Sailor Moon. Insert something witty.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a multi chapter story. I would love any feedback so please R&R or I might just give up altogether.

Chapter 1 – Beautiful Day

There really was no reason for him to be having such a bad day. The sun was shining in a beautiful cloudless blue sky. He hasn't had the haunting princess dream in at least a week so he can't use lack of sleep as an excuse. Furthermore, the rest has allowed him to catch up on all of his studies and there hadn't been any reason for his alter ego to go on his nocturnal adventures, so why in Kama was he so very grumpy today?

His mood was not lost on Motoki as he studied his best friend nursing his third cup of black coffee at the counter. Mamoru had been sitting there with such a stormy expression on his face that most of the little kids at the café were giving him a wide berth when they came up to ask Toki for their afternoon treats. "This has got to stop!" thought Toki. Mamoru has been walking around with a storm cloud following him for the better part of the week already. He had never been very chatty to begin with but in the past week he couldn't think of a conversation where Mamoru had answered him with more than two words at a time and now he's descended to just grunting his replies.

"Hey Mamoru, what's eating you?" asked Motoki.

Silence.

Motoki frowned. "Mamoru!" yelled Motoki, waving his hands frantically in front of the man's face.

Nothing.

Motoki grabbed a towel hanging off the side of the counter and took a swipe at his best friend's head.

"Ow, what the...?" exclaimed a stunned Mamoru. He looked up at the waiter who had the towel cocked and ready for another swipe at his head.

"Finally, I get some reaction out of you. You've been sitting here moping for the past hour. You've been doing this everyday staring at your many cups of coffee with the most forbidding look on your already sour face. What's going on with you?"

"Sorry Toki, I…" He croaked, trying to make his rusty vocal cords form the words. He had more to say but the rest of it got lost in the wind as the café doors opened and four girls walked in and gathered around the counter.

"Hey girls! Wow, it seems like I haven't seen you guys in forever." Motoki cheerily greeted the group. "So what'll it be? Shakes, burgers?"

Rei and Ami looked up and gave a cheery wave in greeting. "Hi Motoki! Does this mean you missed us?" asked Mina slyly. Makoto nudged Mina out of the way to add sweetly, "If we knew that you wanted to see us, we would've come in much sooner than this."

Mamoru rolled his eyes at the antics of the two girls. His eyes roamed over the happy group and finally seemed to have found words. With his brows furrowed together he asked, "Isn't there one of you missing?"

Rei stepped over to him and pointedly said, "Mamoru, why don't you just come out and ask where she is since you so clearly want to know. If you just ask us and we'll tell you."

Mamoru blanched at this, "I have no idea what you're talking about. It's just that…uh…you all…uh…are always joined at the hip and…uh…it's just strange that any of you would be around without the other." He mentally slapped himself upside the head. _Did that really just come out of his mouth? Real slick Baka!_ The poorly spoken explanation sounded even lamer out loud.

Makoto winked at Rei, Mina and Motoki exchanged looks and even Ami couldn't stifle a little giggle. "Well since you've still not specified who it is that you seem to think is missing, we have no idea what you're talking about either." With this, Rei turned her back on Mamoru and joined the other girls in their orders as they each piled into a nearby booth.

The girls instantly immersed themselves into a very hushed conversation that was interrupted by fits of giggles.

Motoki went to fill their orders and after sending him a knowing look left Mamoru to ponder about the last exchange.

Mamoru wanted to wallow in the flush that crept up his face, but suddenly a thought hit him like a flying tiara between the eyes, he finally realized the cause of his bad mood. He hadn't seen the Odango Atama in a week! It's been that long since he has seen that glowing smile and sky blue eyes usually flashing at him in anger under bangs the color of spun gold. It's been a week since he has seen sunlight in his dreary days. _God he needed to snap out of it._

He supposed he'll have to devise some sort of plan to find out what he wanted to know without actually having to ask them. Motoki walked over to serve the girls their drinks. He caught snippets of the girls' conversations but certainly not enough to piece anything useful together.

Motoki came back and raised a very thoughtful eyebrow at him, "So, since you seemed to have snapped out of your funk. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or should I just watch while you make an ass out of yourself trying to find out where Usagi-chan has been?"

Mamoru flinched at his best friend's perception but figured it was only a matter of time before somebody found him out and it might as well have been his best friend. He had been wondering how to confide his secret to him anyway and Motoki just saved him the trouble.

"How long have you known?"

"I always had a hunch that the teasing was hiding something more but thought that eventually something would happen and you two would just spontaneously combust!" finished Motoki with a wicked grin.

"So would you help a guy out? Get the girls to tell you what I want to know and spare me the humiliation of having to actually ask them?"

"Oh Mamoru-san, you have to start somewhere. Now that you've admitted these feelings to me, you should start your next step in doing something about letting Usagi-chan know. You've dragged your feet for long enough, anyway, asking the girls where she is doesn't necessarily make your secret known."

"Look Toki. You know how hard this whole conversation is for me as it is right? Why don't you play your role as the best friend and just help a guy a little. Isn't life punishing me enough as it is with its sadistic twist of fate by making me fall in love with the one girl I can't have?" pleaded Mamoru as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Wow, you just said the L-word. Even I didn't know it was THAT serious." At the murderous look in Mamoru's eyes. Motoki backed away slowly with his hands. "Okay. I'll be right back. Sit tight with your coffee." said Motoki with a grin.

A/N: I don't know if this is considered a short chapter or not as this is all new to me but I hope that you have read enough to want to read more. Again, I would really appreciate your reviews.


	2. 2: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 2 – The Plot Thickens

The girls looked up expectantly as Motoki walked over with a broad grin over his handsome face.

"So ladies, it seems that we have finally gotten to the moment we've all been waiting for." said Motoki excitedly. "Mamoru finally just fessed up to me. I'm supposed to be here trying to find out for him where Usagi-chan is without him having to embarrass himself in front of all of you. So are we following the plan Mina?"

"I knew this was going to work. Alright, we'll have to play it cool." replied the Senshi of Love.

"Motoki-san, you really think that Mamoru-san will rush out of here like we hope?" asked Ami tentatively, "Aren't we leaving a lot up to luck?"

"Oh, stop being such a worry wart Ami, I've told you that I've seen glimpses of this in the fire right? It'll work." assured Rei.

Motoki looked down at Ami and said confidently, "He's so depressed over not having seen her in a week, I'm sure there'll be a smoke trail after him."

Mamoru looked on as the group's conversation grew steadily more somber. His gut was telling him that the news must be bad. His imagination was conjuring up more and more gruesome images as the seconds ticked by but the only sign of his inner turmoil was the strangling of the coffee mug in his hands.

After what seemed like an eternity, his best friend turned toward him with a tormented look on his face.

"Mamoru-san" he began.

"Well, the news is really bad."

Mamoru gulped down the rising panic in his throat.

"It seems that there has been an accident…" Mamoru rose out of his stool.

"…Usagi-chan has been in the hospital for a week…."

The coffee mug crashed on the ground as Mamoru grabbed his briefcase and ran out of the café like the hounds of hell were at his heels.

Motoki gaped after the trail of smoke wafting in the wake of what was his best friend only seconds before and turned just in time to see four girls bust out in gusts of laughter.

One week before at the Crown café…

"Usagi, I've seen the way you moon over the guy when he's not looking. Don't bother denying it." said Mina. "I'm the senshi of love! I can see it in your eyes every time his name is mentioned."

"Minna, why are you always ganging up on me like this? You know that it's hopeless, Baka will never see me as more than some annoying child to pick on and it is best that we just carry on the way we have been doing. There is no need to formulate any plan and there's no point in harassing me because this little disgusting thing I have going on is just hopefully going to go away." Usagi wailed, very close to tears.

"Well, we see what it is doing to you and short of tying Mamoru-san up and beating some sense into him, I thought we should try to explore other options and maybe give the guy a chance to wise up." said Makoto throwing an arm around Usagi in comfort.

"Odango, we all think that there is more to you two than just endless teasing and vicious fights. Though truth be told, I don't know why Mamoru-san would want to bother himself with a whiny girl like you, but even Motoki here seems to believe that you and Mamoru-san together may not be such a stretch." said Rei harshly.

Ami hurried to shush Usagi before she could voice her sharp tongued come back to the Fire Senshi. "Usagi-chan, we know that this is hard to believe since you only see from Mamoru-san what he wants you to see but while you're busy fighting with him the rest of us have a much more objective vantage point, not to mention front row seats to most of your disputes. Trust us, we wouldn't make you do this if we didn't think you would stand a chance in drawing out his real feelings for you."

"Look, all we're really suggesting is that you stay away from Mamoru-san for a week and while you're at it you can spend some time visiting with your friend Naru-chan at the hospital. She could definitely use the company while she is recovering from the last Youma attack. You will also be helping bring joy and laughter to a lot of patients for two short weeks. This is what you do best anyways." pleaded Mina. "Just go and do your good deeds and we'll take care of the rest. If all doesn't go well, you will have just given up two weeks and nothing more."

"Okay, I guess I'll try but it won't be easy keeping away from the Baka for a week. Even if I am able to give up Motoki-onii-san's delicious milkshakes, I always seem to run into Mamoru-san. I'll do my best." Usagi downed the rest of her milkshake (her last for the next two weeks) and with a wistful glance at the empty glass she got up to go with her shoulders slumped and long golden locks hanging limply at her sides.

"Guys, I hope we're doing the right thing by pushing her into this." worried Ami. "I've tipped the scale just slightly in our favor." Mina admitted with a sneaky smile. "See, my cousin Takeshi is coming from Osaka for 2 weeks. His childhood friend is getting some minor operation so he's here to visit. I already told him about Usagi-chan and our plan he promised that he would help. He is going to make his acquaintance with her while she is volunteering her two weeks at the hospital and try to see if he can't give Mamoru-san some competition."

"I can't believe you kept this from us!" yelled all the girls. "I can't believe that you didn't tell us about some hunky cousin!" admonished Mokoto. "Well, he is 17 and really handsome but he has a long distance love in America so there really is no reason for you all to get so excited." explained Mina. A collective sigh went up from everyone except Ami who had already turned her attention to her chemistry textbook.


	3. 3: Let the Games Begin

Chapter 3 – Let the Games Begin

It seemed like a regular hospital at first glance, the antiseptic smell, the unassuming white walls interrupted by some floral paintings here and there. The beeps of machines and soft patter of nurses' shoes could be heard like any other hospital but then there is something else that rings loudly against the hum of the monotonous sounds. Laughter.

When you turn down the corridor to the pre-op wing you can see a beautiful young women with beautiful blue sparkling blue eyes, long golden hair done up in two pigtails each seeming to be attached to her head with a golden dumpling. Her slender form is dressed in a cute red and white candy striper dress, all with puffy cap sleeves, little white apron and her signature short skirt. Her fire engine red heels topped it all off. She seems to be having her audience in fits of laughter over her antics.

In reality, Usagi was in the pre-op wing visiting her new friends for the day and all she was doing was sharing some stories of her everyday run-ins with anything from people, furniture, walls, light poles and cement sidewalks.

On a chair beside one of the beds sat a gorgeous young man of about 17 years old with long blue hair and violet eyes which at the moment was brimming with tears of laughter as he appreciated the joy of the wonderful girl that his cousin Minako had told him about just a week ago when he told her that he was coming to Tokyo for a visit.

She had such a natural gift for bringing joy to people. In the past couple of days Takeshi has seen how she has not only brightened up the lives of patients during their short stays here, she has become a favorite in the pediatrics ward with her great facial expressions and many different character voices during story time. She has also gotten most of the staff eating out of the palm of her hand. Granted, she did have her moments of klutziness that has on more than one occasion ended in her many apologies but people were so taken in with her exuberance and joy for the mundane that they put up with her accidents in return for the light she brings into the place.

Mamoru was running down the streets of Juuban as fast as he can while many visions of Usagi's klutziness played over in his mind. _Did she finally trip into the path of a bus? Did she slip in the shower and hang herself with all that golden hair? God, that girl is so prone to accidents it is a wonder that it's taken this long to land her in a hospital. When it comes to his Odango it could be a number of horrendous events that could've landed her in a hospital for the better part of a week. Oh, why did he not ask about her sooner?_ He managed to push down the bile rising in his throat as he rounded the block to the hospital. As he raced up to the front desk panting for breath it took him a few seconds to ask the nurse where he might be able to locate Tsukino Usagi. The nurse looked at a logbook for a second before replying that she was in the pre-op wing.

With a lump in his throat he wondered what happened to have landed his beloved in the pre-operation ward. As he raced up to the 3rd floor opting to take the stairs rather then waiting patiently for the elevator that was never going to come, he realized that in his haste he had not even brought any flowers to bring to her. He could see that he was quite alone in the stairwell and decided to magic a dozen of his red roses. He had nothing to wrap them up with but he thought it was better than coming empty handed. As he opened the door to the pre-op wing he was surprised to find that there seemed to be a concentration of people in a private room. He thought that he could even hear his Odango's voice. His first thought was that she should be quietly resting. He stalked quickly into the room with every intention to rudely shoo the people from what must be her room when he stopped dead in his tracks 3 steps past the door.

He noticed as if from very far away that there were a actually a few patients in this room but none of them were his blonde angel, instead she was leaning up against the window in a very adorable candy striper outfit that had his blood rushing in his ears and shock turning into something entirely different. He was afraid that he was going to start whimpering. Her long shapely legs looked impossibly longer in that little getup and she was her usual bubbly, radiant, SEXY self. That finally snapped him out of the reverie and he gave himself a mental shake make that shove. He looked up to see a very surprised look on her face and had the sudden realization that he had just interrupted a bunch of strangers that were all crowding around the light of his life while he was standing there dumbstruck with a dozen red roses in his arms that he no longer had any idea what to do with.

He turned to Usagi with his mouth going up and down while he fumbled with something to say, all the while cursing 5 people that were going to be very very sorry when he got out of here. "Uh…Odango Atama, I heard you were here and just wanted to make sure that you hadn't killed anyone with your clumsiness." _There, quite a nice recovery._

The happy girl turned a very deep shade of crimson as shock became fury in the span of seconds. She looked around the room and excused herself as politely as she could through gritted teeth as she swept past Mamoru she latched onto the lapel of his ugly green jacket and hauled him with her out of the room.

She reeled to face him in the safety of the hallway. "Baka, what the heck do you think you are doing here? We are in a hospital for Kama's sake. Have you no decency? Does your cruelty know no bounds? These people are sick! How do you ever hope to be a decent doctor when you come into a HOSPITAL TO START FIGHTS WITH A CHEERFUL CANDY STRIPER!" she was no longer gritting her teeth and decidedly NOT cheerful.

"Odango Atama, you are the one shouting and disturbing the peace of these patients making a scene out here." he bit out. He almost bit his tongue on that unfair accusation. He knew that it was way past time for him to make a graceful exit but he had gone from frantic worry to shock to lust then to crawl-in-a-deep-dark-hole embarrassment in minutes and one couldn't really be expected to act rationally in his current fragile emotional state.

She was about to singe his sexy dark full bangs with the acid of her next insult when a gorgeous head poked out from the room they had just exited with such an innocent look that you could almost believe that no one had heard the shouting mere seconds ago.

"Usagi-chan, it is almost time for us to get going for today I think. Why don't you come in and wish Mrs. Watkins good luck for tomorrow before we take off. I think that she would really appreciate it from you." Takeshi gave her a wink and she just nodded stiffly and lost her steam. She gave Mamoru one death glare and went back into the room leaving the two men now in the hallway.

"So, you must be the Mamoru-san that Usagi-chan says gives her such a hard time." chuckled Takeshi as he extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Yamaguchi Takeshi, a new friend of Usagi-chan."

"Pleasure." Mamoru said warily. He couldn't help but be stung that this man had clearly already gained enough of Odango's confidence to know about how much she hated him. _Well, it's not exactly a secret how she feels about you. _He gave the good looking man a once over and decided that there was something about the man that he just didn't like on sight.

"So you've made friends with the Odango. You probably haven't known her long enough yet to fully understand that she really does deserve the notoriety."

Takeshi raised a challenging eyebrow, "I've seen enough in the past weeks to realize what a precious girl she is and what a wonderful gift she has of bringing happiness and light wherever she goes. She has done much for the people in that room and all over this building. May I ask a question Mamoru-san?"

"You may ask." Mamoru replied with a slight emphasis on the last word.

"Who are those roses for?"

_Oh crap! I had forgotten all about this, alright we need something quick here._ "I was here visiting someone when I heard the Odango Atama and thought I would come and warn you all." _There not so bad, didn't give any complicated details._

"Oh, is there someone in this wing that you are visiting?"

"Ah yes, but they have been moved to a different wing." he fibbed easily.

"Mamoru-san, I'm glad that you cleared that up for me. I was worried they were for Usagi-chan." with that Takeshi opened the door just as Usagi's was about to reach for it.

"You're still here Baka?" snapped Usagi.

"Don't worry Usagi, I was just giving your new friend here a few words of caution." said Mamoru over his shoulder while her headed for the door. "Ja Odango Atama."

"God, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" yelled Usagi after the closed door. She had the good graces to blush when she realized that she was not alone in the hallway but that Takeshi had indeed witnessed a great deal of what had just transpired between her and the Baka.

"Uh, Takeshi-san, I'm sorry that you had to be here for that scene just now. It's just that Mamoru-san really knows how to push my buttons and I just can't seem to control my anger around him. Please don't believe the things that he said. I'm really not as bad as all that. Well, I guess I am but…" she stumbled off flushed so red that her hot face will be giving off steam soon.

"Don't worry about it Usagi, I actually think that it's a very endearing quality. I'm sorry that he gave you such a hard time. How about we go somewhere to take your mind off of this? You've really done so much to cheer up my friend in there that I think I owe you the same. How about we grab a milkshake or something, my treat?" Takeshi offered kindly.

"Wah! Really? Ok, I know just the place. I haven't been in a while since I've been busy here but I think it's high time I make an appearance at the Crown. You'll really like it and I can introduce you to all of my friends." She chattered amiably as they walked to the elevator already forgetting all about the unpleasantness at the prospect of going to the Crown with the good looking Takeshi.

AN: Sorry that there wasn't as much interaction between our lovebirds in this chapter but I promise that I'll make up for it soon. Please let me know of any feed back. I'm anxious to know if any of you like this or if I'm just really long winded. This is all new for me so I would really appreciate the reviews. Domo Arigatou.


	4. 4: Battle Cry

Usual Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3 – Battle Cry

Mamoru took some time to collect himself once in the safety of the empty stairwell again. He leaned against the wall as his legs were no longer supporting him, his breath was short and he was choking the life out of the roses. She had looked so beautiful in her candy striper outfit, her cheeks were flushed with happiness and she had completely captivated him. He quickly relived their fight in his mind and grimaced at the way he had behaved. He had meant to come and make her feel better, to see for his own eyes that his Odango was fine. He had meant to have soft sweet words for her not more unfair insults, he had just not been prepared for the sight of her and his subsequent reaction to realizing he had been duped. His stomach clenched at the image of himself rushing out of the café in his panic. Now they all knew how he felt and he would never be able to keep it from Usagi. His thoughts turned darkly to the handsome young man and the conversation in the hallway. _Who was that guy and what were his intentions?_ Mamoru felt an unfamiliar stab of jealousy and quickly squelched it. He would have to find a way to make amends to his beautiful blonde angel and quickly too. Since everyone already knows how he feels, his only course of action is to make her believe it too. He might have wanted things to go on as they have but today's events made him realize that he wanted to be more than just the Baka she so rightfully called him. He would really have to turn on the charm, besides she _loved_ Tuxedo Kamen so there must be something there he could transfer over to make his other self more appealing to her.

He walked down the remaining stairs and as he passed the lady at the front desk he decided that he would give her the flowers to pretty up the entryway so they wouldn't go to waste. She thanked him with a surprised smile that lit up her face but before she could ask if he had found Usagi-chan the young man had walked out the front doors.

Mamoru wanted to get back to the apartment and plot out his next steps but he also wanted to go to the café and give everyone a very stern piece of his mind. He figured that even if the girls were gone he could still corner his best friend. He shook his head slightly and almost chuckled, "I'm surrounded by betrayal. They will just have to help me win the Odango Atama as retribution for their actions."

The bell chimed happily as he walked back into the café. The ominous silence that fell over the place told him instantly that they knew he was there and why. He slowly walked over to the corner booth and without ceremony laid both of his palms flat on the table with a slap. 5 people jumped at the sound. Mamoru looked up to see contrite faces staring back at him timidly.

"Now, Mamoru-san…" began Motoki. Mamoru cut him off with a raised hand. He began his well practiced speech in a low voice, "I can't believe the kind of betrayal that I have experienced today. Not only did I think better of you girls, but my _best_ friend in the world conspired to make me into a fool today. Not only did you all lie to me but the fact that you lied about Usagi's health is despicable."

"Oh Mamoru-san, we never meant to hurt you." said Ami meekly. "We thought that it would just help you realize your feelings…" added Rei. "It's just that we all believed it would turn out alright in the end…" Makoto chimed in. "We thought that we would help you would find love, the everlasting kind that only happens once." Mina quickly added.

"We are all so very sorry Mamoru-san." chimed the 5 young people with heads bent low.

A small smile spread across Mamoru's face as he studied the 5 bent heads at the booth. He had succeeded in making them feel sufficiently guilty about their scheming. He also felt an incredible warmth spread through his chest as he heard their solemn explanations and realized that these 5 people at the booth were truly his friends and really wanted to see him happy. Mina was the first one to risk sneaking a peek at the furious Mamoru-san. When she saw the smile, she finally let out the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The others slowly raised their heads and saw it too.

"Now that you all understand the severity of your crimes, what are you proposing to do to win my forgiveness?" he asked with a charming smile.

It seems that everyone started talking at once. Mina was jumping out of her skin in her excitement to get started. Ami and Motoki wanted to know what exactly happened at the hospital, Makoto and Rei wanted to know exactly what it was he wanted to accomplish.

"You said WHAT?!" exclaimed the group at Mamoru's story.

"And to think, I used to think you were so cool." said Rei disappointedly.

"You really don't know how to woo a girl, ne?" Mako asked not unkindly.

"Well, what did you guys expect me to do? Profess my undying love to the dumpling in a room full of strangers? Don't forget, you guys made me think that she was seriously hurt!" he snapped defensively. "How was I supposed to react, especially with that guy there all hovering and solicitous over her?"

At that, the 3 girls all looked at Mina meaningfully. She didn't even bat an eyelash when she responded, "At least now you finally realize what a dope you've been and how very desirable our Usagi-chan is. If you don't do something quick she'll be snapped up by another guy who may be much more worthy than you."

Mamoru face turned dark. "That guy wasn't good enough to kiss the ground she skips upon."

As if produced by mere thought, the couple under discussion appeared inside the café with the soft chime of the bell announcing them. Mamoru's face turned a deep green. Mina and the girls hid similar smiles of understanding as the couple approached the booth. Motoki was the only one who seemed to notice that the girls were hiding something from them.

"Minna, I want to introduce you to my new friend Yamaguchi Takeshi. We met at the hospital. He's in town to visit a friend who is going into an operation in a few days. Takeshi-san, this is minna." Usagi said with a sweep of her hand over the group which dropped back to her side with a slap when she reached Mamoru.

"Welcome Takeshi-san, I'm Motoki and I run this café and the arcade. Could I get you anything while you join us?" Toki said offering his hand.

Takeshi shook his hand firmly and instantly understood why his cousin had such a crush on this guy. He just beams with good nature. "Thank you Motoki-san, I promised Usagi-chan that I would take her out for a chocolate milkshake."

"With whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry please Toki." asked Usagi with her natural sweetness.

Mamoru thought he was going to explode. He had noticed how close she was standing to Takeshi and her incessant flirting with Motoki but what he couldn't ignore was the lack of either directed at him. He mumbled something about getting a coffee and left the booth missing the longing look that Usagi shot at his retreating back. It was however, not missed by any of the other occupants at the table.

The introductions went around the table and they settled happily into chit chat. Usagi did notice that Mina and Takeshi seem to have an instant bond and affection. She filed that observation under further investigation. _Afterall, just because my love life isn't working out why shouldn't Mina's have a good shot?_ As everyone chatted comfortably, she discreetly turned her head to observe the back of Mamoru who had moved to a stool at the counter and was in deep conversation with Motoki about something. Motoki had his hands on his hips and seemed to be lecturing Mamoru who had buried his head in both hands. She noticed that there was no coffee in front of him. She wondered what put him in such a bad mood. He didn't even say a word to her when she walked in. Maybe he was worried about whoever he went to the hospital to see. She decided that she had had enough insults today and didn't need another round even as she got up and excused herself to go eavesdrop…er…ladies room.

The guys were so deep into their conversation that they didn't even notice her. "You'll never win her affections the way you're behaving." she heard Motoki say sternly. "You have to show her how you feel and if you really love her like you say you do, you should be by her side right now sweeping her off her feet! You have a fan club for Kama's sake, you should have some idea how to deal with girls."

"Motoki, she's not just any other girl and you know it. I've never felt this way and she is certainly not like those crazy stalker girls you call my fan club." Mamoru looked up at his confidante and Usagi could hear the pain in his voice. She thought her heart would break with it. She headed for the bathroom in a near run.

She locked herself inside one of stalls just as her hot tears flowed down her cheeks. _So he loves another. I will never have a chance with him because he has already fallen in love and undoubtedly with someone who is sophisticated, graceful, beautiful and smart. How I wish he would feel that way about me. Well, at least I still have my daily fights with him. I'll have to settle for that. I can't believe he hurts the way I do. I'm sure this girl will return his feelings once he tells her._ She took several deep breaths and cleaned her face up. _The girls were so wrong. They thought that if he knew I was helping people at the hospital that he may realize that I was more than just a young, stupid klutz but he just came to make fun of me. They will be so disappointed. At least, now they may leave me alone and give up their schemes._ She resolved to go back outside with a smile on her face if it killed her. It'll only be a little while before she could go home and have her pity party.

When she passed by the counter again she felt Mamoru watching her but she kept her smile in place and returned to her friends. She finished her milkshake with delight and true to form; the free treat did wonders to lift her spirits. As the minutes ticked by, she was even able to join in the conversation around her. She resolutely turned her back on the counter and put all thoughts of the Baka out of her mind.

"Well, it is time that we get going. Miss Haruna gave us a ton of homework tonight and we should all get to it right away." announced Ami standing up. Everybody sighed loudly and complained but they knew that she was right and it was time that they started for home.

"Do you mind if I walk you outside Usagi-chan?" Takeshi asked. Usagi was surprised but nodded her assent. They said their goodbyes to the group and walked out of the café, Usagi didn't notice as Mamoru followed from a few paces away.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow night, Usagi-chan." said Takeshi turning to face the blonde girl.

"Takeshi-san, I couldn't possibly take advantage of you like that. You already treated me to a milkshake today." said Usagi quietly with a blush in her voice.

Takeshi smiled at her knowing that she had no idea Mamoru was just a few paces behind and was listening intently to their conversation.

"It's just that I really wanted to get to know you better. I really admire what you're doing at the hospital and I think that we would have a good time out. We'll just go as friends." added Takeshi feeling inspired by his cousin.

"Well, sure since you put it that way. I'd love to go to dinner with you." said Usagi sincerely.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7pm. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow after school." he turned to walk away as she nodded not quite sure if the hunky guy just asked her out.

She was still standing there dazed after he rounded the corner when Mamoru appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Odango Atama!" he shouted it like a battle cry.

A/N: I hope this was a longer chapter and that you are all not disappointed. I would really appreciate your reviews and feedback.


	5. 5 Bad Habit

Usual Disclaimer: Still do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5 – Bad Habit

"The name is Usagi, Baka!" she verily shouted. "I've really had enough of you for one day so please just go away."

"How can you even consider going out to dinner alone with that guy? He can be a psychotic serial killer for all you know! Don't you ever use your head, Odango?" shouted Mamoru.

"Who do you think you are, sneaking around and eavesdropping on my conversations?" snapped Usagi, completely ignoring the fact she had done just that to him not very long ago.

"I'm someone that lo…is older and wiser than you. Besides, I'm a guy and I know how guys think. Do you think that your father would approve of you going on some date with a guy twice your age who might try to sweep you off your feet during dinner and then deflower you for dessert?"

"Baka, can you not even eavesdrop properly? Takeshi-san said we are going out as friends. It's NOT a date. Also, he's is NOT twice my age, he's actually only 4 years my senior and the same age as you, Mr. high and mighty."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you have no idea what his motives are and you can't go around trusting any strange guy you just met!" he continued shouting.

"This conversation is ridiculous. You have no right to criticize my friends and I have no need to defend myself or my dinner plans to you. Don't you have some girl that you're in love with that you should be bothering instead of me?" Usagi said bitterly.

Mamoru was completely caught off guard and he blushed a vivid crimson. "It seems like I'm not the only one that has a bad habit of eavesdropping. Anyway, you have no idea what you're talking about." he managed to say with a smirk. _Shit, just how much of that did she hear?_

"I do too know what I'm talking about. You're in love with some girl but are too scared to let her know. Just because you are upset about it you decide to take out your frustration on me instead. Well, I'm done fighting with you today. I enjoy Takeshi-san's company, he's my friend. He's kind, smart and a real gentleman unlike you and now if you don't mind, I have nothing else to say to you and I'm going home." She thought that she had managed rather well despite the fact that her heart was breaking and turned to stalk off for home.

She had taken two steps when Mamoru caught her wrist in a vice like grip and spun her around to face him. "Odango Atama, you are not going out with that guy to dinner alone. I will not allow this."

Usagi had finally reached her breaking point. _It wasn't enough that he thought nothing of my hospital work, but he had gone and fallen in love with another to break my heart, now he is shouting at me about who I choose to be friends with and to top it all off when he finally touches me, he manhandles me. _She could no longer keep the tears at bay, she was angry and hurt and all she wanted was to get as far away from him as possible.

"Chiba Mamoru, you may be the sun, moon and stars to those stupid girls in your fan club but you are NOT to me. I do not want nor need your approval to do as I wish. Despite what you think, I'm not some stupid ditzy child that has no mind of her own. I'll have you know that most people like my exuberance and actually care for me as a person. Besides, since you think I'm such a child, why the sudden concern that someone as mature as Takeshi-san would consider me as a romantic possibility? You've made it plainly clear to me and anyone that has functioning eyes and ears this side of Tokyo that you can't stand me so let's drop this pretense of your concern. You are having a bad day and I'm the closest thing you have to a punching bag. Well, newsflash, I'm having a bad day too so get your hands off of me before I scream so loud your eardrums explode."

It wasn't so much her words that got him to let go, though they did hurt like hell, but more the tears trailing down her red cheeks and the look of utter defeat in her eyes. _When has she ever had such a bad day that made her look like this? Where was the happy go lucky girl he loved and since when could she give someone such a tongue lashing? _ He was so shocked that he just stood and watched as she turned and ran for home. Later in his apartment he would analyze how this slip of a girl could've made him completely lose control ripping his heart in two. He also blamed her for the condition of his throat which was on fire from all the shouting he had done today. He would fall asleep thinking of her tear streaked face.

The next evening

They were taking a stroll through the rose gardens after dinner in the moonlight. It would have been perfectly romantic if Usagi had actually been with Mamoru-san. She gave herself a mental smack upside the head for letting him enter her thoughts.

Dinner had gone perfectly; Takeshi-san was a true gentleman. He opened doors, pulled out chairs, he was engaged and engaging. Their conversation at dinner was light and friendly. Takeshi was studying to become a lawyer someday and he was returning to Osaka in a few days time. He spoke of his parents lovingly and his little sister Mayori-chan, whom he said she reminded him of. The food was scrumptious and by far one of the best dinners she's ever tasted. She only had a moment's pause when he suggested they have dessert elsewhere. But he had meant treating her to an ice cream cone on the way to the gardens.

"Usagi-chan, is something bothering you? Was the food not to your liking or the company?" asked Takeshi gently.

Usagi looked up in surprise, "No Takeshi-san, I couldn't bear it if you think that. I've had the best food of my life tonight and you really showed me a wonderful time, truly." said Usagi vehemently.

"Then why do you seem so sad?" asked Takeshi. He had an inkling of what was bothering her but thought she may feel better if she were able to talk about it with someone.

"It's nothing really. It is just that I had a fight with someone that I care about a lot. Actually, we fight all the time. It just seems the only way that we are able to communicate with one another. I'm tired of it and I think that the only way it would end is if we just didn't have anything to do with each other anymore." Usagi said sadly.

"Ah. Well, you are the only one that truly knows in your heart if this person is worthy of your friendship. There is no easy answer for something like this. There must be some reason why you have put up with it for this long, ne?" prodded Takeshi.

"Well, you see, he really is a very great guy. He is smart, funny, and kind not to mention mature, sophisticated and sinfully attractive. It is just that he doesn't show that side to me _except the attractive part_. He thinks that I'm some ditzy little girl that knows nothing, but the horrible part is that I'm still in love with him anyway. Now he is in love with someone else and I can't seem to let it go." she said with a fierce blush.

"Usagi-chan, I'm sorry to hear that but have you considered that maybe this person loves you too? That maybe he just doesn't know how to express himself? There are a lot of guys out there who tease the girls they like because they are scared of communicating how they really feel. You know, the whole negative attention is better than no attention thing? Maybe you should look a little closer at his behavior towards you. You may see something that you have been missing." said Takeshi kindly.

"Oh Takeshi-san you are too kind. I doubt that is the case but it is nice to hear that you think it a possibility. My friends did too but I think we can all safely put that theory to rest now. It has been such a lovely night and I don't want to spoil it with my dark thoughts so let's talk about something else." Usagi said with a bright forced smile.

Her bag chose this moment to start beeping. Usagi excused herself and answered her communicator. "Usagi-chan, we have trouble at the mall, come quickly." Luna cried urgently.

"Um. Takeshi-san, I'm sorry to have to leave so abruptly but I have to get going now, but it's been a really lovely evening and I can't thank you enough for your kindness. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow?" she gave him a quick hug on impulse and ran in the direction of the mall leaving a very surprised Takeshi in her wake.

When she arrived to the parking lot outside the mall, the battle was already underway but the Senshi was handling things pretty well. She was annoyed at having been interrupted and her entrance speech showed it.

"To interrupt a girl having a beautiful evening stroll with a wonderful man while digesting a delicious dinner talking about her love troubles is despicable. I cannot forgive you for ruining my digestion. In the name of the Moon I will punish you."

The youma found this an opportune time to attack the newcomer and Sailor Moon was so engrossed in her own indignation that she would have been sliced in half if Tuxedo Kamen had not swept her up into his arms in the nick of time. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, arigatou." She said as he put down on her feet behind. "You should be more careful Sailor Moon." he reproached hoarsely with more bite than he meant to. _Was every girl in Tokyo going out on a date tonight?_

Sailor Moon flushed at the slight reprimand but turned her thoughts to the battle. She made short work of the youma with her tiara attack. The other Senshi quickly gathered around her to ask about her date. Tuxedo Kamen was about to jump off into the night when his curiosity was piqued and hid in the high branches to eavesdrop. _This is really becoming a bad habit of mine._

"It was nothing really guys, Takeshi-san was a real gentleman and we had a nice time. We were walking in the rose gardens when I got the call from Luna." said Usagi once she made sure no one was around.

Tuxedo Kamen almost fell out of the tree when he heard mention of his rival. _It can't be. That loser was taking his Odango out tonight._

"Nani? Just a nice time? With the hunky Takeshi-san?" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter. "Were you kissing in the moonlight at the rose gardens?" asked Jupiter slyly.

"Goodness minna, it's not like that. We're just friends, besides we were talking about the Baka. He was trying to cheer me up actually." said Sailor Moon guiltily.

Tuxedo Kamen thought he really must be losing his mind! He must have heard wrong, only one person in this world said 'Baka' like that. He leaned further over to hear more of the conversation.

"Odango Atama! I can't believe you! You go out on a date with a gorgeous guy and you end up talking to him about Mamoru-san? Don't you know anything about the rules of first dates? You DO NOT talk to the guy you're with about your feelings for another guy?!" lectured the Fire Senshi.

They all heard a rustling of leaves and the group looked up suspiciously. Rei was talking so loudly that they thought it must've been the wind. "Look we'll talk about it at the arcade tomorrow ok? I can't talk about this now. Did you guys know that the Baka is in love with some girl already? He'll never love me guys, so just get over it and let me be." with that Sailor Moon fled into the night.

The sad group watched her go.

"We should tell her that Mamoru-san is really in love with her." said Mercury.

"No, this is something that he needs to do by himself now. He has screwed up twice already. We can't help him anymore." This came surprisingly from the Senshi of Love.

"Since when do you give up so easily?" asked Mars with an accusing finger.

"Well, enough is enough right? If he really loves her so much, he would stop making her so sad. He's supposed to be the mature one right? Well, let him show it. Besides, even if we were to intervene and tell her, she won't believe it now." said Venus logically.

The group broke up and went their separate ways into the night. If they had looked up at the tree any closer they would've seen a very shocked Tuxedo Kamen grasping at thin air with nothing holding him up except his cape caught up in a branch. The cape ripped and he landed in a tangled mess on the ground with a loud thud. _I thought they were on my side! _

He decided to go to the Tsukino house to pay Sailor Moon a visit. He had no idea what he would do once he got there except kiss the breath out of his Odango and lecture her on going out on dates with anyone but him. With some half baked plan in his head he unraveled himself from the ground and leaped into the night.

A/N: I hope you all like it. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story. They keep me going. Please do leave your comments as I value all input. I've been writing a new chapter every 2 days so far so Chapter 6 should be along soon.


	6. 6: Heat

Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6 – Heat

It had been a very exhausting evening for Usagi, both physically and emotionally. She felt empty inside except for the giant amounts of food she'd consumed at dinner but that wasn't what was giving her the empty feeling. As she slowly made her way towards home, she thought sadly of the current state of her love life. She'd never really had much luck in that department. She had enjoyed her crushes and her fantasies but then Mamoru had crashed literally into her happy little world all that came to a screeching halt. There was always Tuxedo Kamen to fall back on but (she'd rather cut out her tongue than admit it out loud to anyone) even the hunky hero had lost some of his charm since she finally admitted that she wanted the Baka and only him.

She reached her house and mumbled a greeting to her parents in the living room before heading straight up for her own room. Quiet, that's all she wanted right now and if Luna even so much as give her a look she didn't appreciate she was going to throw her out to stay with one of the girls. She smiled a little at the thought, it's more likely that she would end up listening to an hour long lecture instead. She was surprised that her guardian was no where in sight when she stepped into her messy bedroom. It's just as well, she thought as she dressed for bed. In the comfort of her own room she was finally able to relax and let her guard down. She walked over to her bay window and slid the windows open to look up at the moon. That's how Tuxedo Kamen found her when he neared the tree beside her window. The sad look on her face made his heart ache. He was still deciding if he should approach her as Tuxie or as Mamoru. He thought he would stand a better chance of getting her to listen as the masked hero.

He climbed up onto the branch that would put him at eye level with the solemn girl and gently cleared his throat.

She jolted in surprise, her eyes going wide at the sight of him in the tree. She panicked for a moment afraid that he had followed her home after the battle but remembered that he had left before they did. She waited what seemed like hours for him to speak.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here." he stated with amusement.

She nodded but said nothing not quite sure what Tsukino Usagi could have done to warrant a visit from the elusive hero. "I have been asked to come and see you by a friend." he began uncertainly. "Chiba Mamoru."

Usagi gasped at the name. _How in the world does this man manage to continuously barge in on her life?_ She remembered all the times she had gushed about Tuxedo Kamen in his presence and wondered how much of that had been passed along to his _friend_. She figured none if it mattered now, her life was already a mess, she ached so much at the mention of his name that she didn't even feel embarrassed. She waited for him to continue.

"Mamoru-san wanted me to tell you something that he can't seem to find the words for himself. You see, he has never been one to express his feelings to begin with and added to the fact that you draw out the deepest feelings from him that he has ever known he was afraid that he would just screw it up." he had looked down at his hands at her gasp and only now dared to sneak a peek at her reaction.

Usagi looked dumbfounded. She was absolutely floored and wasn't quite sure of his meaning. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, I'm not sure that I understand your meaning. What feelings do I draw out of Mamoru-san?" she asked in a small voice.

"Usagi-chan, I know that it may be hard for your believe given the way Mamoru-san has treated you but he never meant for you to be hurt by the stupid things he says. He just thinks of it as teasing and he actually enjoys your wars of words. He has never attempted to woo a woman before and he doesn't know how to use flowery words so he resorts to the ones he does know and…" he trailed off with a helpless shrug thinking that he had done the best to clear it up without blurting out his love for her.

Usagi was shaken by his words and then promptly burst out laughing. Tuxedo Kamen shifted uncomfortably and would've shuffled his feet if it wouldn't get him in a crumpled heap on the ground for the second time that night. "Nani? Don't tell me you too." she bubbled with mirth. Mamoru-san had no idea what she thought was so damn funny when he was baring his soul to her but he felt that she must've misunderstood his clumsy attempt after all.

"Usagi-chan, please, you have to understand that Mamoru-san actually finds you to be the most incredible person he has ever met, he thinks you are wonderful. He wants to properly apologize to you in person for all the mean things he has said in the past and he needs you to believe that he does not mean it the way it comes out."

She stopped her laughing and became serious. "Tuxedo Kaman-sama, if you are the Baka's friend you must realize by now that he is already in love with a girl and that unfortunately, I'm not said object of his amorous affections."

_This is not going the way it is supposed to._ He did not know how else to get through his desperate message so without thinking he reached out for her window and gracefully clambered through.

"You are right, I am in love, head over heels in love as a matter of fact…but she is not just some girl, she is you." He cupped her shocked face in both his hands and bent down until their lips met. They both felt the shock of electricity at the contact and Usagi could do nothing but stand there unmoving. Since she didn't back away, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and drew her closer as he deepened the kiss coaxing her lips to part. When they did, his tongue darted into her mouth to taste hers and he put all his pent up feelings into the kiss hoping that it would communicate what his words could not. He felt her melt into his body and heard her whimper. He groaned as he slanted his mouth over hers and changed the angle of the kiss to gain better access. His heart soared when he felt her return the kiss with as much passion as his own. He finally broke the kiss when he realized she was stirring his body at an alarming rate with her innocent sweetness. He drew back to see that her lips were swollen from his kiss and the dazed look in her eyes were quickly clearing as she looked up at him and the deepest flush was coloring her face. "Tux…Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she stuttered. He smiled bashfully and raised his hands to his face to take off his mask.

It seemed like time stopped as she watched the mask fall away to reveal the face that haunted her dreams. His beautiful blue eyes looked searchingly into her own anxiously looking for some sign that she finally believed him. The thoughts swirling in her head proved to be too much for Usagi and during the most important moment to date of her young life she collapsed into the arms of a very disappointed Tuxedo Kamen.

He was so stirred by their kiss that he knew he would not last long alone in her bedroom. He looked around at the clutter all over the place and gingerly made his way to lay his burden onto her bed. He had no idea how long she was going to be out for but her breathing was even and the color had slowly returned to her cheeks. He snatched a piece of paper from her table and scribbled something hastily. Suddenly inspired he conjured up a dozen perfect roses and left them by the note. He heard her mother calling her name and footsteps on the stairs, with a quick kiss on her lips he fled out of the open window hoping that he can finish tomorrow what he started tonight.

A/N: I know this chapter was very short but it seemed a good place to stop. I will bring you the rest of the story very soon. Again, please take the time to review.


	7. 7: Mine

A/N: Thank you everyone for you kind words of encouragement. I couldn't seem to stop writing so I'm presenting to you the finale of the story now. I hope you enjoy.

Oh, and I still don't own Sailormoon.

Chapter 7 – Mine

Usagi woke up in a panic to a gloriously sunny day. She didn't have time to bask in the warmth of the sunlight since she was late for school yet again.

She bolted out of bed and ran around like a chicken with her head cut off as she got washed and dressed for the day. She was about to run out of her room when she noticed the beautiful array of roses on her desk. In her rush to get ready she hadn't noticed the fragrance of roses that had filled her room in the night. She leapt over her various possessions strewn haphazardly on the floor to pick up her bouquet. A piece of paper slipped off and floated softly onto the table.

In beautiful flowing handwriting it read,

It wasn't a dream. All of it was real especially my love for you.

Desperately yours,

Chiba Mamoru (TK)

She thought she was going to keel over again as the memories of the night before washed over her. She sat down on her bed with a thud instead. _He loves me? He really came last night? He kissed me and took off his mask…and then…and then…oh crap_. She blushed as she remembered fainting at the over stimulation. _Oh why was today a school day?_

She ran like a woman possessed to school while thinking about the fevered kiss she shared with Mamoru-san last night. She wondered what comes now. She half hoped that she would ram into him on her way to school as she so often did but she was even later than usual and figured that she must've missed him.

School dragged all day. She shared a quiet lunch with Ami, Mina and Makoto, they didn't ask further about Takeshi or Mamoru and she kept her note and roses to herself. She was still unsure if it was all real and she didn't want to jinx herself by saying anything out loud. She had detention that day of course for being so late to school and suffered through the extra half hour with the manga she had on hand especially for these occasions. She couldn't concentrate on it though and found herself spacing out and carving a silly caricature of her love on the corner of her desk instead.

When she was finally set free she was late for the hospital. She changed quickly into her candy striper outfit before she started for the front doors of the school. She was bolting out of school so fast that she smacked full force into what felt like a brick wall. _Oh this is familiar._ She felt strong arms wrapped around her to keep her upright. When she steadied herself finally she just buried her red face into the broad chest and breathed in the scent of roses, all thought of being late fled her mind.

"Why won't you look up at me?" asked a familiar voice in amusement. She blushed harder wrapping her arms around his waist she shook her head. "I don't need to look at you to know who you are." she said in a whisper. "I take it Odango, you just got out of detention and are again late for something." he said dryly. Her head snapped up then to tell him smartly how it was all his fault that she had detention in the first place.

He saw the fire in her eyes and swiftly silenced her with a hard kiss. They were both breathless when he finally released her.

"I take it from your outfit you are on your way to the hospital again." she quickly came out of the daze that his kiss had put her in. "Ooh, you're making me late again. That's twice today." she tried to pull out of his arms but he couldn't seem to let her go.

"I'll drive you to the hospital love. Would you mind if I joined you today for your visits at the hospital? I don't think I want to let you out of my sight until after we talk." He led her to the red sports car waiting on the curb and opened the door for her.

They were quiet for the short ride to the hospital, each immersed in their own thoughts. Neither knew how best to speak the words but were encouraged by the other's actions. Usagi sneaked many looks at his handsome features while he concentrated on the road.

When they passed the front desk the lady beamed at Mamoru and Usagi. "Hey you found her this time. Do you want to give her the roses now?" she asked kindly. Usagi looked at him in confusion.

"Ah…" he stuttered. "No, you can keep them, I've since given her others."

He turned to Usagi and said guiltily, "The last time I came to see you here, I actually thought you were ill and the roses I had with me were really for you."

Usagi's eyes dawned with understanding and a beautiful smile bloomed on her face. _So the girls did what they were doing after all._ She rose up on tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before she grabbed his hand and they headed towards the elevators.

They went to pediatrics' first since Usagi had to start story time. When they got there the children all burst out with greetings for Usagi and Mamoru had to laugh when they all piled on top of each other to get as close to their favorite storyteller as possible. He understood the attraction well. He sat back against the wall as he listened to his dumpling weave her spell on the room with her beautiful fairy tales. He didn't think that he could love her more than he already did.

They made their way to the third floor pre-op ward after that and Mamoru followed Usagi from room to room as she spent time to converse with each patient. It seemed that they all light up just at the sight of her. They were gathering a following as Usagi went to the last stop of the day. She opened the door to the room that Mamoru had found her in last time and he found himself face to face with Takeshi-san.

Mamoru felt an instant stab of jealousy at the sight of the young man. He shook hands stiffly and exchanged greetings. Usagi thought it odd that both of them were suddenly so cool. Completely oblivious to Mamoru's stormy eyes Usagi chatted amiably with Takeshi and his friend telling the latter all about the dinner Takeshi took her out to. By the end of the visit Mamoru felt thoroughly left out and completely green with envy, but he kept his silence, waiting for Usagi to show them in some way that her heart belonged to him so there would be no mistaking their relationship.

As she turned to go, Takeshi lightly touched Usagi's shoulder and Mamoru almost stabbed him with a steel tipped rose. "Usagi-chan, you seem to be much happier today. Did you by chance figure out your problems with your friend?" he asked cryptically but he kept his eyes on Mamoru knowing the answer. The color in her cheeks rose again and Mamoru wondered what she was going to say to Takeshi about their relationship, when she grasped his hand tightly pulling him to her side and said with a smile as bright as the sun, "Yes, Takeshi-san, you were right. I've finally made him mine." She was walking out the door and missed the smug smile that Mamoru threw to Takeshi as she pulled him in her wake.

She sneaked a peak up at him when they were in the hallway to see how he took her little statement in the room. He was looking at her with such love and desire that she almost squeaked. She did squeak when he pulled her into the empty stairwell for a deep and thorough kiss.

He dragged his lips from hers to nibble on her earlobe, "You have no idea what it does to me to see you in that getup." he whispered. "The first time that I saw you in that, I almost lost all discipline and drooled. Part of the reason I got so ornery that day was because I wanted so badly to just throw you over my shoulder and drag you off into the sunset. Usako, have you no idea how beautiful you are and what you do to me? I'm sorry that I was such an ass. "

Usagi let out a giggle as she cupped his face and looked deeply into his eyes, "I'm very glad that we got that out of way. I can't say I disagree now that you've had the good sense to admit all of that." she added seriously, "Mamo-chan, I'm sorry that I fainted on you last night."

"That's ok Odango, I'm actually quite flattered I got you so flustered that you would keel over when no youma has ever had that effect over you." he said with a sneaky smile.

Her mouth fell open in surprise, "So you do know. I actually forgot about our other selves until just now, I'm probably going to have to sit through a long lecture from Luna about this."

"Did you know that Tuxedo Kamen had a crush on Sailormoon?" he asked with a smile in an attempt to divert her attention away from that dreary thought.

"Did you know that Sailor Moon had gotten over Cape Boy for a Baka?" she replied cheekily.

"Speaking of Baka, you will never go on any dinners alone with strange men again." he said resolutely.

She was going to snap back a proper retort at his high handedness when she realized that he was jealous of Takeshi-san after all. "Mamo-chan, I promise you that I will never go to dinners alone with _strange_ men." Technically, Takeshi-san was a friend and therefore does not fall under the category of _strange_ in her mind.

She reached up to give him another stirring kiss before he had time to analyze her easy capitulation. "I love you Mamo-chan." she said in between kisses. "I think Usako, I love you more." he replied breathlessly.

Sometime later, when they finally made their way to the café to let the busybodies know of their good news they were surprised to see that Takeshi was among the group. Mina stood up to introduce him properly to the couple.

"He's your what?" cried Mamoru as Takeshi threw him a smug smile.

"Mamoru-san, we just thought that you might need a little bit of extra incentive to get you going. I hope that the end justified our means. No hard feelings?" Mamoru looked at the man and clasped his hand in genuine handshake.

"You still won't be taking my Usako out to anymore dinners though." He said quietly so only Takeshi could hear him.

He threw back his head and laughed. "It's just as well. She didn't really have a good time anyway."

Epilogue

"I can't believe you can still fit into that outfit after all these years!" said Rei.

"I thought you guys had some fancy plans for your anniversary. You really are wearing that?" said Ami.

"You look nothing like the stately queen now." giggled Makoto.

"Don't you guys get it? Small Lady is with Hotaru tonight. They aren't going anywhere!" said Mina knowingly.

"Minna, he said he was coming back at 7pm to get me and he's usually early so you must all clear out now." said Neo Queen Serenity with a blush. She hoped that she had made the right choice in her attire.

As the Senshi were rushed out of the Queen's chambers giggling like a bunch of school girls they were met with cool blue eyes beneath a pair of arched brows.

"Good evening, Ladies. Is my wife ready for our big night out? I hope that I've given her sufficient time."

"She's ready alright, I just hope you are." replied Rei cryptically.

"Yes, Endymion, I hope you didn't go to too much trouble planning this evening." said Ami with a giggle.

"Go get her, Tiger!" encouraged Makoto with a slap on his back.

Neo King Endymion looked at the passing group in confusion as the girls all started with a new fit of giggles.

He opened the door to their bed chamber and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his lovely queen in her candy striper outfit. He wiped the drool off his face and shut the door with a loud click.

She struck a pose and smiled at him, "Happy Anniversary Mamo-chan! Do you like your present?"

He tackled her onto their huge four poster and said dryly, "I guess we're staying in to celebrate while I unwrap my present."

Fin

A/N: I hope you guys liked the story. Thank you for all the reviews. Please let me know if you have any ideas how to make this story better. This is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic so any input would be great.


End file.
